Del amor y otras inseguridades
by Clio Salome
Summary: Una tarde tranquila para los semidioses es arruinada por la visita de Eros, que está dispuesto a revelar sus miedos en torno al amor y lanzar una una terrible maldición. Solangelo -multiparing-


¡Hola! Este es el primer one-shot que publico en este fandom –y fuera de las categorías de anime-  
Espero y las guste, aunque originalmente estaba planeado para San Valentín, pero llego un poquito tarde  
Discleimer: Los personajes son de Nick Roldan.  
Créditos de la imagen a su respectivo autor

_Del amor y otras inseguridades_

Después de la guerra contra Gea, los semidioses pudieron tener un respiro de los peligros y llevar, en la medida de lo posible, una vida tranquila. Un ejemplo de ello era esta noche, pues un grupo de mestizos tendrían una salida como adolescentes comunes.  
Como Annabeth y Percy estaban en Nueva Roma mientras los demás permanecían en el Campamento mestizo, a excepción de Piper que se había trasladado en la mañana de california, acordaron reunirse en el sitio griego.

Nico di Angelo se acomodaba su obscuro cabello frente al espejo, portaba sus clásicos jeans ajustados y sus _converse_ negros, con una camiseta gris humo con estampado de huesos. Un peculiar silbido le avisó que ya era hora, así que dio un vistazo rápido a su reflejo y conforme tomó su chaqueta para encontrarse con Will esperándolo en la puerta.

El hijo de Apolo portaba unos jeans de mezclilla deslavados, una camisa a cuadros verdes y sus _air nike_ blanco con azul; una sonrisa se extendió con la presencia del pelinegro  
-Te vez bien- coqueteó el médico  
-Tu igual, aunque me sorprende que lleves tenis- comentó con tono divertido  
-La ocasión lo ameritaba- respondió encogiéndose de hombros  
El rubio tomó la mano derecha del hijo de Hades con su zurda y tiró de él levemente comenzando a andar.

Se reunieron con sus amigos en el área de comedores, todos reían y por la cara de Percy seguramente de él. La hija de Atenea fue la primera en saludarlo con un abrazo, seguidamente Jackson palmeó su espalda  
-Estás más alto- le comentó -al parecer tu médico personal te cuida bien- dijo causando un sonrojo en la pareja mencionada  
-¡Percy!- reclamaron ambos  
-Es broma, es broma- se defendió  
Después de que Annabeth le jalara las orejas a su novio, Piper dio un beso en la mejilla a cada chico como saludo  
-¿Ya estamos todos?- preguntó el hijo de Hades  
-Si, Rachel nos verá en el cine- contestó la rubia -Argos nos espera en la colina-  
Entre risas el grupo de semidioses se dirigía al pabellón, Nico se rezagó un poco para atarse una de sus agujetas, Will lo esperaba unos pasos adelante  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya- escuchó en un susurro el Rey fantasma, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se incorporó rápidamente girando la cabeza a ambos lados buscando al dueño de aquella voz, se le hacía familiar y aquello le aterraba  
-¿Nico?- llamó Will observando al acciones del menor  
-Escuche una voz-  
-¿Una voz? si no hay nadie más, tal vez fue tu imaginación-  
-Puede ser- respondió  
-¿Tan poco tiempo y ya me has olvidado mi querido Nico de Angelo?- se escuchó claramente  
El grupo de semidioses que estaban adelante voltearon rápidamente sus cabezas, frente a ellos se materializó un joven esbelto y musculoso con alas blancas como la nieve, cabello negro liso y un rostro hermoso del que resaltaban unos feroces ojos rojos; vestía todo de blanco y lo que más sobresalía era su arco de oro y caraj colgados del hombro.  
-Eros- masculló Jason con rabia  
-Veo que me recuerdas hijo de Júpiter-  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Nico respirando agitadamente, los demás no tardaron en darle alcance a la pareja y al dios, la mayoría en actitud defensiva y empuñando sus armas  
-Nada en particular- comentó sin importancia -es solo que estaba muy aburrido y sin nada que hacer así que decidí visitar a mi semidiós favorito- hubo algo en el tono de voz que causo temor en el hijo de hades  
-Pero aquí no hay nada que ver- dijo el pelinegro  
-Yo no opino lo mismo, hace unos meses me confesaste que estabas enamorado de Percy Jackson y ahora le profesas amor a Will Solace; eso si es interesante-  
-¿Confesarse? ¡lo obligaste a que dijera sus sentimientos!- interrumpió Jason  
-Y fue muy divertido ¿no crees?-  
El ex-pretor apretó los dientes  
-¡Eres muy cruel!- gritó Piper  
-Pero si es mi hermanita- dijo el dios con total desprecio -no creo que una hija de Afrodita deba hablar sobre el amor y sus crueldades-  
Eros guardó silencio unos momentos mientras fijaba la vista en su media hermana  
-¿Así que también han jugado con tus sentimientos?- dijo al fin  
-¿Qué?-  
-Hasta que era se decidió, para que luego no ande fastidiando de qué por mi culpa su marido le es infiel- comentó para si -¿no es verdad que la gran reina de los dioses manipuló tu relación? te creó memorias de una relación que no existía, lo que te causo dudas y recelos ¡qué poca autoestima te tienes Piper! demasiadas dudas en torno a tu aspecto y si eres lo suficientemente buena para Jason, un gran temor de decepcionarlo te atormenta- la semidiosa mencionada estaba pálida  
-¡Déjala en paz!- intervino el rubio  
-No te alteres Jason... veamos, tú también has tenido dudas ¿vivir en Nueva Roma o en el Campamento Mestizo? Te recuerdo que dejaste un corazón roto en california  
-Yo nunca sentí nada por Reyna-  
-Y al principio tampoco sentías nada por Piper McLean, la vida da muchas vueltas y con la ayuda adecuada- dijo mientras mostraba una de sus flechas doradas -las cosas podrían cambiar-  
-¡No te atreverás!- exclamó  
-No me des razones para hacerlo- amenazó para dar la vuelta y alejarse de la pareja  
-¡El famoso Percy Jackson y su inteligente novia Annabeth Chase!- exclamó contento frente a los mencionados -Eres todo un rompecorazones Perseus: Nico, Reyna, Calipso y... Rachel ¿Es buena amiga tuya Anni? -canturrió viéndola fijamente -porque realmente ella era tu única rival-  
-Eso quedo atrás-  
-¿Negarás que sentiste celos e incluso le deseaste mal?-  
-¡Era ingenua!- se defendió  
-¿Pero no sentiste alivio cuando se convirtió en la Nueva Oráculo y acepto el juramento de virginidad?-  
-Yo...no-  
-¡No te excuses! los mortales son tan intensos con sus sentimientos y tan estúpidos para demostrarlos-  
-¡No te metas con ella!- intervinó Percy  
-No pierdas la cabeza héroe, ya termino con tu novia. Solo una cosa más linda, demostraste gran amor el tiempo que Percy estuvo desaparecido, aunque no sé si decirte que fuiste muy leal o muy ingenua- comentó burlesco  
El dios alado se desvaneció unos segundos para reaparecer a espaldas del hijo de Poseidón  
-El valiente héroe Percy Jackson- ronroneó en su oído -¿recuerdas a Luke Castellan? Tú rival de amor, sembró celos e inseguridad en ti, incluso temiste que Annabeth se uniera a las cazadoras de Artemisa por un desamor, tuviste suerte de que mi madre apoyara si tierno romance- dijo asqueado -sin embargo aún pueden cometer errores ¿qué hubieras hecho si Annabeth no aceptaba irse a Nueva Roma contigo? Espero que la relación que tienen sea lo bastante sólida como para perdurar, porque si algo te puedo asegurar es que tendrán muchos pretendientes más; claro, si no mueren trágicamente en una misión- finalizó con falsa tristeza  
-Y ahora… ¡Leo Valdez!- Eros se acercó al muchacho y lo examino unos instantes -eres guapo comparado con tu padre, en realidad creo que cualquiera es más atractivo que Hefestos ¿tu madre era ciega?-  
-¡No profanes la memoria de mi madre- gritó enojado  
-Solo era un comentario- dijo con falsa inocencia -regresando al punto, tú infancia fue difícil, llena de soledad que creó una profunda sensación de abandono ¿y quién causo todo esto? Tu propia abuela, la gran Reina- el tono de voz usado reflejaba un profundo resentimiento -orfanatos y hogares temporales por montones. Creíste haber encontrado un hogar en el campamento y una familia con tus amigos, pero cuando Jason y Piper se hicieron novios te sentiste excluido de nuevo, esa es la razón de que aceptaras misiones peligrosas, tenías miedo de que si te dejaban se olvidarían de ti, finges ser un chico despreocupado, pero no eres más que un niño desesperado por encontrar donde encajar-  
-No voy a negar que algunas de las cosas que dices son ciertas- habló seriamente el latino para sorpresa de todos s-in embargo, he aprendido que aunque mis amigos tengan pareja no me harán a un lado ¡además ya tengo novia!- finalizó con tono jocoso  
-Pensé que serias más divertido niño- dijo decepcionado el dios  
-¿Porque nos haces esto?- preguntaron a sus espaldas, se giró y observó al chico rubio que lo encaraba y evitaba que observara a Nico  
-Es divertido ver como sus miedos salen a flote-  
-Podrás ser un Dios, pero eso es cruel-  
-Pero que joven tan valiente tenemos aquí- reconoció divertido -¿no es así Will Solace, hijo de Apolo? frunció el ceño ante en nombre del dios de las artes  
-Peculiar familia la tuya- continuó -por un lado un dios al que le encantan las aventurillas con los mortales y por otro una diosa virgen, tal vez después deba visitar a sus doncellas, siempre es divertido jugar con ellas- un brillo malicioso de vislumbro en los ojos del alado  
-Pero antes examinémoste Will Solace- habló mientras rodeaba al sanador -nunca has tenido problema con tu sexualidad, de hecho asumiste demasiado bien el hecho de ser gay, no le has roto el corazón a nadie, eres extremadamente fiel y estas enamorado hasta los huesos del pequeño Nico ¡qué lindo! Pero ¿que tenemos aquí? -dijo entusiasmado -un pequeño y sucio secreto: quieres tener relaciones sexuales-  
-¿Qué?- exclamó el hijo de Hades sorprendido  
-¿No te lo había?- dicho preguntó sarcástico -lo que más anhela tu querido novio es follar contigo, puedo apostar que se ha masturbado con la idea y hasta algún sueño húmedo habrá tenido ¿acaso miento Will? Recuerda que eres el hijo del dios de la verdad-  
-Es cierto que quiero tener intimidad con Nico, pero no sería follar, haríamos el amor- sentenció el médico muy sonrojado  
-¿Porqué no me habías dicho Will?- habló el Di Angelo también avergonzado  
-Porque no quería que te sintieras presionado, si va a suceder será a su debido tiempo-  
-¡Aww, que lindo!- Interrumpió Eros -creo que voy a vomitar-  
Con una sonrisa ladeada el hijo de Afrodita acercó al rey fantasma  
-¿Sabes que es?- le preguntó mostrándole una flecha delgada y de color negro  
El semidiós negó con la cabeza y retrocedió unos pasos  
-Haces bien en temerle porque es una flecha Estigio-  
-¿Flecha estigio?- repitieron todos los mestizos en un susurro  
-Si, esta pequeña fue hecha con todos los sueños rotos y las desilusiones que han vagado por el rio Estigio por los últimos cien años, cuando aparece en mi caraj debo lanzarla aunque encontrar a la persona adecuada siempre es un poco complicado-  
-¿Que hace esa flecha?- preguntó con voz temblorosa Annabeth  
-Esta flecha, mi querida semidiosa condena a una de las maldiciones mas trágicas que hay, pues al mestizo que la reciba le espera el rechazo y la soledad, nunca será correspondido en el amor y su vida estará llena de penurias, al punto que el mismo implorara su muerte-  
-¿¡No estarás pensando en lanzar esa cosa aquí!?- gritó escandalizada Piper  
-Pero por supuesto que la lanzare aquí-  
-¡No lo permitiré!- aseguro Jackson mientras desenvainaba a contracorriente, sin embargo el dios fue mas rápido al preparar su arco y apuntar directamente al pecho de Annabeth  
-Se me olvidaba, esta flecha también puede matar- advirtió Eros  
Todos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación  
-Ya tengo elegido al semidiós que maldeciré- volvió a hablar: -¡Nico di Angelo!  
El mencionado abrió los ojos asustado  
-¿Por qué?- susurró  
-Sólo te daré lo que tú siempre has pedido: la soledad, ahora ya nadie te molestará. Además, así me vengaré de Hades, ya que Deméter me sigue recriminando lo de su hija, por lo que sí te hago daño a ti indirectamente se lo haré a él-  
-¡Lo de Perséfone si fue tú culpa, aún así esa no es razón suficiente- se defendió Nico deslizando su mano derecha lentamente en busca de su espada  
-Yo que tú, no lo intentaría mesticito- dijo el dios apuntándolo con su arco al ver sus intenciones  
-Aunque, si no quieres recibir la flecha cualquiera de tus amiguitos podría tomar tu lugar ¿algún valiente?- preguntó al aire el resto de los mestizos no sabía qué hacer exactamente  
-Sabes que no puedo permitir que hagan eso- dijo pausadamente viendo a Will  
-Nico- susurró  
-Lo siento- habló en voz baja y con los ojos llorosos moviendo únicamente los labios dijo: -te quiero  
El rey fantasma se guardó su temor y encaró al inmortal  
-¡Dispara!- retó con voz segura y extendiendo los brazos  
Eros sonrió de lado y en pocos segundos dejo ir el proyectil, a su vez Will había sacado su arco y Percy y Jason se acercaban corriendo con espada en mano.  
La flecha estaba por impactar el pecho de Nico ante la mirada divertida del dios, cuando se convirtió en una pequeña paloma y se fue volando sobre sus cabezas  
-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos incrédulos  
-¡No!- exclamó furioso Eros  
-Creo que te he advertido demasiadas veces que no uses esas flechas- dijo a las espaldas de todos una voz femenina muy enojada, una bruma rosada se convirtió en la diosa del amor  
-Madre- suspiró aliviada Piper  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió el alado  
-Evitando que causes mucho daño-  
-¡Son mis flechas y yo decido a quien lanzarlas!- dijo en tono de berrinche  
-Si, pero la flecha estigio no. En primera nunca debió crearse y en segunda, te ordené que la llevaras al Olimpo para que fuera destruida en el fuego de Hestia- reprendió la diosa  
-¡no me puedes obligar!-  
Irritada por el comportamiento de su hijo más famoso, afrodita hizo un círculo con su mano y el dios quedo convertido en un pequeño bebé, que con cuidado tomó en brazos para que durmiera  
-Lamento mucho los problemas que este niño mal criado ha causado- se disculpaba la diosa -prometo que no volverá a molestarlos-  
-¿Por el estigio?- quiso asegurarse Annabeth  
-Por el estigio- un trueno cruzó el cielo del campamento mestizo -lo mejor será que lleve a este niño a acostar mientras planeo un castigo lo suficientemente severo-  
Todos los semidioses estuvieron de acuerdo  
-Y Piper y Annabeth, vallan a tomar el te conmigo un día de estos, adiós- y así como llegó, se fue la diosa  
-Eso fue extraño- atinó a decir Valdez  
-Nico, Nico- llamaba el sanador a su novio que parecía estar en shock, como no reaccionaba lo sacudió del hombro  
-Will- pronunció antes de desvanecerse y set sujetado por el rubio para no caer al piso, el resto se apuró a ayudarlos.

Con pesadez abrió sus ojos, veía todo borroso y su cabeza le daba vueltas levemente pero aun así pudo identificar que se encontraba en la enfermería del campamento, su mano derecha estaba sujetada por otra extremidad ajena y a sus oídos llegaba un leve canto en inglés, parecido a una canción de cuna, giró levemente su cabeza y observó a Will sentado junto a su cama, siendo él quien sostenía su mano  
-Hola- dijo en voz baja  
-Hola- respondió el rubio -¿cómo te sientes?- interrogó acercándose al rostro del rey fantasma  
-Ya estoy mejor-  
-¿Me tenías preocupado?- confesó el sanador  
A modo de disculpa el azabache se alzó lo suficiente para poder besar los labios del rubio tierna y pausadamente  
Cuando se separaron no se recostó de nuevo, sino que se aferró al cuello de Will, enterrando su rostro en la curvatura, el médico de igual manera abrasó a su pareja y pudo sentir como pequeñas lágrimas lo mojaban, sin duda Nico estaba llorando así que solo lo aferro más a sí.  
-Tuve tanto miedo- susurró el hijo de Hades al oído del otro  
-Ya paso, todo está bien ahora- lo consolaba Solace  
Cuando Nico se calmó después de unos minutos se separaron  
-¿Y los demás?- quiso saber  
-Un poco alterados, pero nada más-  
El hijo de Hades se incorporó e hizo ademan de ponerse de pie, pero su médico se lo impidió  
-Debes descansar, Nico- reprendió  
-Me siento bien, Will- restó importancia mientras se ajustaba sus botines negros contradiciendo al sanador, se puso de pie y trastabilló, Will lo sujeto por la cintura para darle soporte  
-¡Vuelve a la cama Nico di Angelo!- ordenó el hijo de Apolo  
-Will suplico por favor, ha sido una noche larga y necesito un poco de aire-  
No muy convencido, el rubio pasó su brazo izquierdo por los hombros del menor para darle soporte, el gesto fue agradecido por el italiano y juntos salieron de la enfermería  
En el comedor se toparon con los demás semidioses, Jason fue el primero en verlo acercarse y seguido del resto lo rodearon, todos preguntándole como se sentía, una vez calmados los ánimos todos se sentaron en la mesa de Zeus  
-Lamento haber arruinado la noche- dijo Nico -les prometo que comprare otros boletos para el cine-  
-No fue tu culpa- inició la hija de Atenea -Eros vino con toda la intención de fastidiarnos y teniendo en cuenta todos los posibles escenarios que pudieron suceder, sin duda estamos en el mejor-  
-No te preocupes Nico, tal vez no pudimos ir al cine pero aun podemos tener una cena agradable-  
El olor a queso y orégano llego a las fosas nasales de Nico, se volteo y vio a Rachel acercarse sonriente seguida por una torre de cajas de pizzas andante, supuso que era Leo pues era el único que no estaba  
-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- pregunto después de un breve abrazo  
-Si los semidioses no van a la mortal, la mortal vendrá- respondió -y traje pizza-  
-¡Que yo estoy cargando!- se quejó Valdez  
Entre risas Percy y Jason ayudaron al latino  
Después de la característica ofrenda a sus progenitores, los semidioses se sumergieron en una amena cena, estaban por pasar al postre cuando Piper habló:  
-Eh Nico ,Will-  
El moreno levantó la vista de su plato con la última rebanada de pizza y el rubio dejó su conversación con Annabeth, ambos fijaron su vista en la hija de Afrodita  
-Chicos, antes de que mi madre se fuera me dejó una bendición para ustedes-  
-¿Una de esas donde te cambia tu físico?- preguntó el sanador  
-No, no ese tipo de bendición, sino algo mas… ¿romántico?- vaciló  
Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón hasta encontrar una pequeña caja negra y la colocó sobre la mesa, lentamente la abrió dejando a los dos semidioses sorprendidos  
-A-a-anillos- balbucearon ambos sonrojados  
-¡Y son de boda!- agregó divertidísimo Leo  
En efecto, dentro de la cajita se encontraban un par de anillos de boda, eran de oro y tenían tres líneas en bajorrelieve a lo largo  
La pareja abrió la boca un par de veces sin saber que decir  
-No tienen que aceptarlos- se apresuró a decir McLean -mi madre no se sentirá ofendida si los rechazan-  
-Pero ¿porqué?- el hijo de Hades fue el primero en hablar  
-Es una especie de compensación por lo de Eros- dijo Jason -fuiste muy valiente Nico y Afrodita quiere recompensarte-  
-¿Y cómo funcionan?- quiso saber Will  
-No sabemos- respondió Annabeth después de un breve silencio -pero la diosa nos aseguró que los protegería de cualquiera que intente interferir en su relación, ya sea mortal o no, realzando sus sentimientos-  
-Y no estarán casados- informó Percy -sería algo así como...-  
-Comprometidos- completó Rachel  
Nico y Will se miraron a los ojos unos instantes, comunicándose sin palabras.  
Con una sonrisa el sanador se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la hija de Afrodita para tomar los anillos y volver a su lugar junto al rey fantasma permaneciendo de pie, todo bajo la atenta de los demás adolescentes  
-¿Quieres que me arrodille?- dijo nervioso  
-¡No te atrevas Solace!- chilló Nico  
Di Angelo no sabía que decir, pero no aparto sus ojos obscuros de los iris azules cuando extendió su brazo derecho para que le colocaran su anillo en el dedo anular, se levantó y repitió la acción con el rubio  
-Beso, beso- inició Rachel inmediatamente seguida por los semidioses  
Lentamente ambos mestizos acercaron sus rostros hasta que sus labios encajaron e iniciaron un movimiento pausado y rítmico, se separaron al minuto recibiendo aplausos y vítores de sus amigos así como una lluvia de pétalos de florea por parte de las chicas.  
Como pastel usaron unos _brownis_ de chocolate con helado, que eran el postre originalmente, haciendo que Will diera de comer a Nico en la boca y viceversa, acción que imitaron las jóvenes para deleite de sus novios.

Los semidioses se dirigían a sus cabañas haciendo planes para el fin de semana que pasarían juntos, Nico tenía una inusual sonrisa maliciosa mientras que Leo se sobaba su mano izquierda con lagrimones en los ojos  
-¡Eres malo di Angelo- acusó el latino  
-Tú te interpusiste- respondió como si nada  
Por regla general, todos sabían que no debían interponerse entre el italiano y los panecillos de chocolate, a menos que quisieras terminar con una mordida  
Cuando llegaron a la fogata se despidieron, las chicas se dirigieron en grupo a la cabaña de Atenea a seguir conversando, mientras que los muchachos se encaminaron a la cabaña de Poseidón decididos a ver películas de superhéroes toda la noche, invitaron a Will y a Nico a unírseles, sin embargo ambos rechazaron la oferta.

Nico se encontraba apoyado en la puerta de su cabaña con Will en frente, tomó su mano derecha con la suya y entrelazó sus dedos  
-¿Quieres pasar?- sugirió después de un breve beso -estaremos a solas-  
El hijo de Apolo ladeó su cabeza al no comprender  
-Se podría decir que es nuestra noche de bodas- explico un poco abochornado  
-Nico no…- con su dedo índice izquierdo calló al sanador  
-Yo también lo deseo y no importa donde, si es contigo- habló con seguridad  
El rubio rodeo la cintura del menor e inició un beso mientras Nico rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, a tientas el sanador buscó la perrilla de la cabaña trece y una vez abierta la puerta ingresaron sin romper el contacto y cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Un roció rosado bajó del cielo y cubrió la cabaña de hades, dándola un aspecto tornasol a la luz de la luna mientras una paloma completamente blanca se posó sobre el cráneo del techo, una última bendición de la diosa del amor.

Fin

¿Y qué les pareció?  
Me gustaría saber su opinión, gracias por leer.


End file.
